Episode 9524 (3rd August 2018)
Plot The Connors are taken aback when Gemma says she's coming to the inquest for moral support and are relieved when Toyah rings her and asks her to cover the bar. Kate thinks Eva is back in the country. Jenny asks Rita to speak to Gemma about running the Rovers in a proper business fashion. Steve reluctantly plans to attend Amy's concert rather than watch County play. The Connors and the Battersbys both hope Eva will attend the inquest in person. They all set off for the court. Sean thanks Carol for looking after him. Tracy refuses to let Amy have expensive make-up for the concert. Rita warns Gemma how precarious the pub business is. Sean turns up for work, smelling badly. Johnny is pleased when Carla says she's not going to use the inquest to get the factory back. The court is opened with Eva not in sight. Sean uses the Rovers' washing machine to clean his clothes. Abi gets tickets for a rave in Blackpool for her and Tracy. Beth invites herself along. Eva, Adam and Susie arrive after the inquest begins, much to Johnny's happiness. Gemma impresses Henry with her inventiveness over Dubonnet cocktails. Johnny gives his evidence to the coroner, telling how he found Aidan's body. Toyah doesn't think Susie should be in the court but Adam refuses to hand her over. He watches as Eva breaks down as she listens to Johnny. Gemma's cocktails go down well. She refuses Sean's request for extra hours. Daniel asks Sean about his injuries and is told about the mugging. Amy's concert is postponed due to illness. Tracy tells her and Steve she's staying in Blackpool for a wedding fayre. Eva begins her evidence. Joseph enjoys himself when Brian looks after him. Daniel tells Brian the empty shop is his if he wants it. After being alerted by Daniel, Craig asks Sean about the mugging but is curtly told to leave the matter alone. Eva breaks down as she tells the court how she mistook Aidan's mood the last time she saw him and thought they had another chance. She blames herself for his death, though Johnny disagrees with her. Adam listens as Eva states she loved Aidan with all her heart. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan Guest cast *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Henry Newton - George Banks *Coroner - Maxine Finch *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Coroners Court - Hallway and courtroom Notes *First appearance of Joseph Brown since 21st March 2018. *The scenes at Weatherfield Coroners Court were recorded in Rochdale Town Hall. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny and Eva give evidence at Aidan's inquest; Gemma impresses Henry with her plans to invent a new cocktail; and Newton remarks on Sean's strange smell, with Craig offering to find the thugs who attacked him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,862,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes